


Stellar Observation, Dinesh

by Ripplebreeze



Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: Im only good at one shots okay it's probably gonna be the only thing I ever post, M/M, my hats off to anyone who do chapter fics, this is really short, those are so hard to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripplebreeze/pseuds/Ripplebreeze
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle, curious as to why Jared and Erlich aren't awake, find them both in Erlich's bed. Cue awkwardness from Dinesh, nonchalance from Gilfoyle, and nervousness from Richard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being interested in my small one shot! Also, again, thanks for all of the nice comments on my first SV one shot! They all made me smile!
> 
> This was just something small and I was in a mood to write and this ship has been on my mind for a while and idk I hope you enjoy!

"Okay. This is...a bit weird." Dinesh says, eyes wide.

"Stellar observation. Maybe you should have become a detective instead of a shit coder," Gilfoyle snidely remarks.

"Okay, fuck you, my code is fine. And I really don't see what this has to do with....the situation on our hands," Dinesh sighs. 

"I don't know why you're being so dramatic. They're grown men. They can do what they want. It's none of our business." Gilfoyle leaves Erlich's bedroom.

"Great. A load of fucking help." Dinesh grumbles. He stares at Erlich's bed with distress.

In the bed, Erlich and Jared lay, asleep. They're under blankets, thank fuck, Dinesh thinks. But their tangled hair and Erlich's arm wrapped over Jared's torso doesn't  leave much to the imagination.

Who would have thought? Dinesh thinks. He walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door carefully. He's not sure why, it's not like he's worried about them waking up or anything. In fact, he couldn't care less. This doesn't worry him. Why would it? It's just two guys, probably fucking. You know, there's probably a totally innocent explanation in there. Even if there isn't, it's no big deal! It's below his attention anyway-

Richard's quiet voice interrupts his thoughts. "Is Erlich still sleeping? And where the hell is Jared, he's never late..." Richard pours his cereal into a bowl and stares at Dinesh expectantly.

"Ah...I thought Gilfoyle told you." Dinesh looks at his feet.

"Gilfoyle said you would tell me, he's got a lot to finish." Richard walks to the fridge for some milk.

That motherfucker, Dinesh thinks angrily. He turns around and sees Gilfoyle staring at him from his station, smirking.

"Dinesh?" He turns to face Richard, who looks frustrated. "Cmon, this can't be that bad. I just need to know whether they're still in bed or-"

"They're fucking!" Dinesh blurts out. Gilfoyle whips his chair around and starts tacking away on his keyboard.

Richard looks at Dinesh with wide eyes. "What are you even talking about?"

"They're in Erlich's room! In his bed!" Dinesh shifts his feet. "Look for yourself!"

Richard opens and closes his mouth. "Ah...that's not very funny."

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Dinesh grabs Richard's arm and pulls him down the hall to Erlich's room. He opens the door to quite the scene.

A very naked Erlich is standing in the middle of the room with Jared sitting up, shirtless, in the bed. They freeze and stare at Richard and Dinesh. Richard purses his lips and slowly exhales.

"Okay...we're sorry to interrupt." Richard bites his lip. "Jared, do you have the power point ready?" Jared slowly nods and looks down at the sheets.

"Richard, I understand you may want to fire me, and I will understand, maybe I can offer my services in some other way to the company-"

"He's not firing you, babe," Jared looks up wide-eyed at Erlich's use of a nickname. "He won't. Right, Richard?"

"Yup...no firing will happen...it's...uh..."

"I don't know why we're all acting awkward." Erlich says, brashly.

"Erlich," Jared says softly. 

"What? So I'm fucking you. Big deal." Erlich turns to Dinesh and Richard defiantly. "And I'm naked. I have a great body. What's the big issue here?" 

Jared flushes red and looks like he desperately wants a hole to open up and swallow him.

"Okay...I'm going to the kitchen. I feel light headed. I'm going to lie down and try to forget this all happened. Just...," Richard rubs his hand through his hair. "Whatever. Do what you want. Just don't let it affect Pied Piper." Richard shuts the door and sighs.

"Dinesh?" Dinesh looks up at Richard. "Please put the milk in the fridge. I will not be using it. I've no appetite." He suddenly makes a beeline for the bathroom and Dinesh walks to the kitchen, desperately hoping to forget the last ten minutes of his life.


End file.
